


One Boy, Two Fucks, Three Easy Steps

by YourMonarch



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Exhibitionism, Father/Son Incest, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Incest, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-08-29 08:13:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8482084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourMonarch/pseuds/YourMonarch
Summary: Carl feels safe in his dad's arms. They're warm, strong, and they've saved him so many times - more than he can count - but, at the same time, he feels dirty in Ron's arms. They play with his body, stroke him in ways he couldn't imagine possible. The boy can't choose between the two, so he tries to bring his two favorite people together.





	1. Dad

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing for The Walking Dead... I've always been in love with TWD, it's consumed seven years of my life, and you know what? It's about time I post for the most beloved incest pairing. There's some Ron on the side with less angst, but he's still there. (-:
> 
> ALSO, there's a spoiler from the comics in here, but it's very brief at the beginning. So (BEEP BEEP) here's your warning, Judith died at the prison with Lori, but I'm sure most of you already knew that.

Carl’s first kiss was with his dad. It happened after the prison, after Lori and Judith got murdered, after everyone got split up and splayed out on the road to Terminus. It wasn't sexual. Rick had lost his wife; Carl was a growing boy, desperate for the love of both a father  _ and  _ a mother. Their kiss was romantic, almost innocent in a way.

The two of them stayed inside that one house, all pretty and nice like the apocalypse had never existed there, and where Carl got the biggest belly-ache of his life after he ran into that gigantic tin of pudding. The boy wasn’t sure how much time had passed since the outbreak started, but he was sure that he had been at least thirteen.  Rick went into that comatose state for two days and one night, leaving Carl to fend for himself, worry for Rick, and be outraged at the world. Once his father had woken up and had the energy to get to his feet, the two pressed close and shared another kiss. This one was deep. Carl felt the scratch of his dad’s beard, Rick felt his son’s tender lips sucking for more. His boy shouldn’t even know how to kiss - he didn’t, really, he never laid his lips on anyone before - but the soft skin made Rick’s spine stiffen pleasantly.

From then on, if they weren’t taking turns on watch, they slept together in the same bed, or right next to each other on the floor, or wherever the hell this terrible world had them at the time, and they tangled their limbs together, placing small kisses to cheeks and noses and foreheads and lips. Nothing ever went beyond that, not until after they met up with their group and happened upon Alexandria.

It was hard fitting in for everyone. They were wary, especially with how  _ friendly  _ everyone was. The first time they had been led into one of the many houses, Carl turned the tap on to see clean water flowing from it just like it had years ago. Rick’s eyes lit up and so did his son’s. They made a playful game out of who got the shower first, played rock-paper-scissors, and of course Rick had won.

Carl had waited downstairs, listening to the water of the shower run while he closed his eyes. Yeah, it was difficult getting accustomed to everything, but he was sure everything would work out. He didn’t know how much time had passed with Rick up in the bathroom, cleaning away year’s worth of muck and filth, but when he came down, Carl felt his heart throb happily.

It was the first time since the walkers invested their lives that he’d seen his father so well-shaven. His hair was still long and unkempt, but it was clean, slicked back, and dripping with water that smelled like the best damn soap he’d ever imagine. The teen shot up from his spot on the couch and hurried to his dad, grinning. He wanted to hug him so bad, press his mouth against Rick’s smooth jaw and neck, maybe even put his hands on Rick’s wet chest. “Dad, you look great,” Carl spoke with bated breath as his fingers twitched anxiously.

Rick leaned forward with a big, toothy smile, placing his large hands on Carl’s dirt-smudged face to kiss him, long and passionate. His boy had gotten admittedly better at kissing as the years went by, and he cherished every second that Carl’s mouth was on his. He was warm, wet, and greedy - Rick loved it. Carl wrapped his arms around Rick’s neck, rutting his thin body against his father to feel his muscular chest and play with the locks at the back of his neck. “Dad,” Carl muttered with urgent heat as Rick peppered small kisses against the corner of his mouth, “I love you.”

Then, there was a knock at the door. The two were apart as fast as lightning, Rick still shirtless and Carl’s hat tipped back on his head far enough to almost fall off. When the older man answered the door, there was a woman named Jesse. Carl saw her angelic, blonde hair and pastel lips, deciding to leave his father with that conversation. He climbed upstairs to get a shower of his own.

* * *

That night, after everyone settled down, Rick slept by him on the floor. Michonne was just drifting to sleep, Daryl was in and out of the house, obviously anxious, the rest of the crew was out like a light. Carl kept nudging himself awake, and he honestly thought everyone was at some point, having it all be too routine to go a full night without being startled awake by iminate death. The boy peeped open his bleary eyes to watch his father, still fully awake and fidgeting with his hands.

Carl scooted closer to the man, nestling right against his side. “Daddy,” He called, with a half-asleep stupor. Rick wrapped an arm around him.

“Can’t sleep?” His voice was rough. The blue-eyed boy just nodded, face resting gently against Rick’s calm breaths and steady heartbeat. One of his hands reached out to grab at his father’s left, playing with the wedding band still securely fixed around his ring finger.

Rick locked his fingers with Carl and kissed his boy’s face. He was going to say something else before he was cut off. “You look good.” And it was true. The teen slid his hand from his dad’s and put it atop the muscular chest, stroking small circles or scratching lightly with his fingernails. It was weird to think about his attraction toward his only blood family remaining, but at the same time, it was the most natural, comfortable thing he had left to confide in. He felt Rick shifting around against the blankets on the floor, almost leaning up into the touches.

His hands moved lower, now dancing across the man’s flat stomach, catching bits of Rick’s shirt between his fingers to ever so slightly pull it up his stomach and reveal the trail of hair leading into his jeans. Carl’s eyes never left the sight. Rick inhaled deeply, sounding the slightest bit worried, but never once making a move to stop his boy. He nosed into Carl’s perfume-scented hair, kissing his head softly while keeping his eyes fixed onto those skinny fingers rubbing up and down his expanse of tan skin showing.

Everyone around them was breathing so quietly. It was hard to tell who was awake and who wasn’t, and Rick was almost certain that he and Carl hadn’t been the only ones up. The chances of that were slim. But, nonetheless, his child kept revelling in a safe home, a washed body, and the warm company of a family. Rick couldn’t blame him, even if everything they’d been doing for the past few years was completely and utterly wrong. He knew Carl relaxed every time he had his father’s hand on him, or his lips. It was a constant reassurance that he wasn’t going to leave. Not now, not ever. Or at least until one of them got bit.

Carl’s hand reached Rick’s belt  and he tugged at it for a while, to play, or maybe just building up the courage to really do what he was about to. Rick’s arm, the one that held his son close, gave his body a little squeeze to say  _ it’s okay.  _ The teen finally started pulling the leather out of it’s places and open it up, tugging it off of his dad as quiet as he could. He swore, the tiniest sound in this room could be heard about a mile away. Carl’s face was hot. He was getting shy, now. The single hand Carl was working with went much slower now, popping the silver button open and dragging the zipper down every single tooth on the blue jeans. His hand stopped when he felt Rick’s lower half twitch, noticing how fast a round bulge started to form in his dad’s boxers.

“Is it okay?” The smaller one asked, face burying into Rick’s chest more and more, but keeping one eye open to stare at his father’s crotch. His fingertips traced underneath the elastic of the man’s boxers, feeling the hair and smooth skin. One of the only soft places left on his dad, probably.

“You just gotta’ be quiet, Carl.” Rick’s free hand joined the boy’s, and pushed his underwear down, catching the elastic underneath his balls. He didn’t want to get them too far down, just incase any suspicious eyes were wandering. He felt a hot puff of breath against his chest, and saw the dainty little hand curl up. He was so cute.

Carl spread his fingers apart and wrapped them around the thick base that steadily filled and grew larger in his hand. He swore that he was going to drool at any time, all over his father with how hot his cock looked. It was big, hairy in some places, but it wasn't gross like Carl thought pubic hair was, no, it showed the masculinity of his dad. There was heated breath against his ear as Rick watched his son slowly start to pump. They would have to try this again, when they were alone. Carl could use his mouth, Rick could walk him through everything to do.

Shaky fingers squeezed up the shaft, obviously inexperienced as to what a man would want. Carl has only been able to masturbate very few times, having no real place to relax and explore himself in his growing state. Rick’s member was fully hard now, and so was Carl, pressing it up against his dad’s side. A little whine left the boy’s throat when he saw the first dribble of pre leave Rick’s dick and roll down his beautifully long shaft, all over his son’s fingers too. Quickly, Carl picked up speed, pumping with a little more enthusiasm now that he saw Rick was loving this as much as he was. His father's hips stuttered up into his frantic hand while he groaned into Carl’s hair.

“Dad, you like it?” The teen whispered hot and low into Rick’s body, rolling his fingers around the hard, rubbery tip that was shining with a slick coat of discharge. He tried to stave off some of his body’s urges, but he knew he wouldn't be able to for long. Carl wanted to shove his face down there, smell his father's scent, lick him up from base to tip and tongue at his wet slit, to suck the heavy balls into his mouth.

Rick moaned into his son’s hair, using his free hand to tilt Carl’s chin up and plant long kisses against his mouth, sucking at his lower lip tenderly. “Yeah, you're doing good…” He grunted, beginning to regularly thrust his hips up into the tightly wrapped hand. “Wish we were alone.”

Only a few more slow minutes passed by before Carl’s position started to feel uncomfortable. He sat up abruptly, which made Rick think someone saw them, so he pulled his boxers up and pulled his son close. Carl stifled a silent laugh and kissed his dad’s forehead. “It’s okay.” And he continued what he was doing, grabbing up the blanket from where he was sleeping earlier, straddling Rick’s legs, and wrapping the cozy sheet around himself. “Let me… Just…” Carl was going to ask permission to put his tongue somewhere where it shouldn't be, but he got embarrassed. Rick stroked a hand up his boy’s thigh. Yeah, they were fine.

Carl bent over and got his face close to Rick’s cock. It looked so much more handsome down here. His pretty length curved towards his belly, there were thick, pulsing veins on the underside,  the ridge of his head was so prominent and cleanly circumcised. Carl felt Rick pull the blanket up past his head, but kept a hold of it so he could keep his eyes on his little one. This was such a big step for both of them, but it was a long time coming. They shared two, maybe three years of hot kisses that screamed for sex, and now they were finally doing something about it.

Warm breath was tickling the underside of Rick’s hard-on, nervous breath that came out in stutters, then a pair of luscious lips pressed against his base. It was just a kiss, no tongue, no saliva, nothin’, just the sweetest little kiss his boy could make. Hell, Carl didn't know the slightest bit about this kind of thing. More innocent touches trailed up his shaft, one was particularly nice when Carl wet his lips and made repeated angel-kisses against his throbbing tip. The teen’s fingers stroked up and down his father’s balls, played with the pubic hair above his cock, and all of that mixed with some curious lips made Rick quickly stagger towards his orgasm.

Rick cupped one side of his kid’s face, shoved his thumb into Carl’s mouth the press on his tongue, then pulled out. He assumed that his son understood what that meant once Carl had his pink tongue poking out between his lips to give kitten licks against his slit. His young face scrunched up when he tasted the bitterness of the pre, but he kept going, obviously becoming accustomed to it.

Hard breaths shook through Rick, trying to keep his noises to a minimum. The sight of Carl licking up his cock was something he’d never imagine, but now that it was all playing out in front of him, Jesus Christ Almighty, what a view. With a warning, Rick moved his son’s face away from his dick before he wrapped his knuckles around the shaft and started fisting himself faster than he had in years. Carl watched with passionate interest, eyes switching back and forth the bubbling hot tip of the cock or the prettiest, blissed out face he had no idea his dad could ever make. He heard Rick swallow back a long moan, more or less just letting out a whiney sigh of pleasure when he came.

Sticky, white ropes of semen stuck to Rick’s fingers, but some of it got squirted out onto Carl’s face and the sheets they laid on. Carl instantly wiped it from his cheek and gave his father's length one last kiss before pushing up and nuzzling right back into the other’s chest. He played with the milky colored cream on his fingers for as long as he could before Rick took his hand and made him wipe it off on his jeans.

“I love you, Daddy, I think I like it here,” Carl whispered into his neck and played with his father's freshly trimmed hair. Rick pet his boy’s hair gently.

“I love you, too.” His southern accent always became thick and heavy in his mouth when he was tired. Rick wanted to repay the favor to Carl, help him through the arousal he got himself in, but his kid was already off in his own head, almost asleep before he could finish his next sentence. “Now relax, we got a lot to do tomorrow.”

Rick woke up the group next morning, or really, Jesse did with a chirpy knock at the door, and his father answered it. They spoke for a while, and Carl saw how Rick’s blue eyes seemed to shine, just like they did when he kissed his dad or they shared those rare smiles. Carl didn't move from his spot on the floor, staying curled up in his blankets to watch Rick and the new woman. He didn't like her. He wanted to, but he could already tell that he and his dad wouldn't be able to share those moments when he felt most safe, wrapped up in those strong arms.

“Yeah, I'll see you around.” Rick finished with one of his big, cheeky grins and shut the door. He turned to look back at the living room, totally strewn with blankets and pillows and his son. Rick strode over to his kid and kneeled, stroking through Carl’s long, silky hair. “I told Jesse you needed a haircut.” Carl made a nasty face. “Just a little bit, at least.”

The boy shrugged and pushed his face further into his pillow, closing his eyes at the soothing touches of his father. “She has two boys,” Rick continued, “One’s your age, the other’s a little younger. Ron and Sam. I think you’ll like them.” He bent down to give a chaste kiss to Carl’s temple, then stood. “You should try talkin’ to them.”


	2. Ron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carl meets Ron for the first time. Two boys alone doesn't result in pure fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHA SO I SAID I WOULD POST THIS 2 WEEKS AGO............
> 
> To be fair, I read the entirety of Preacher and I started reading Watchmen.... Both very good comics, mm. They consumed me. Anyways, hope this isn't too bad, have another blowjob.

Carl had went over to Jesse’s house like his father asked him to. He moped around, kicking small pebbles across the ground on the way. He really didn't need a haircut and he  _ definitely _ didn't want to be touched by someone who had some sort of spark with Rick. The brunette kept trudging through the neighborhood to find the address he was given.

Once he had arrived at the home that looked similar to the one he was staying in, he knocked. A dirty blonde kid opened the door and almost looked surprised, maybe even relieved to see Carl. It was strange to see someone that was just like him, in height and age.

“Um… Sam?” Carl asked, brows furrowed. His dad really never specified which was older and which was younger.

The boy shook his head and smiled. “No, that's my brother. I'm Ron. You're Carl? My mom told me about you,” He said, stepping aside to open the door further.

Carl stepped inside and watched Ron close the door behind them. The taller boy walked past Carl, waving a hand to tell him to follow or maybe to continue speaking. He couldn't really tell which Ron wanted, so he did both. “Yeah, my dad told me to come here to get a haircut.” He was led upstairs.

This house looked thoroughly lived in, like the family had been here for months, if not years. There were toys and colored pictures lying all about that were probably from Sam, lots of nicely framed pictures and vases filled with beautiful flowers, but no sign of Ron’s living, not until they reached his room.

“My mom's not here right now, she's out with Sam, but I think they'll be back in an hour or two. We can hang out until they get back. I have a lot of games and no one to play them with,” Ron chuckled. He picked up an Xbox controller that was lazily thrown in his bed and handed it to Carl.

So they did. They spent time together, played games until their thumbs hurt, talked about all sorts of things ranging from foods to dinosaurs to girls. Carl was genuinely laughing for what felt like the first time in forever.

The two boys were on the bed, Ron lying on his back and Carl on his side, staring at him when he spoke and when he didn't. “Yeah there's this girl Enid here, she used to be my girlfriend.” Carl thought about himself, how all he had was his dad, and listened with interest.

Ron went on to say how they liked each other, they really did, but she was so stoic all the time. She rarely spoke, and when she did, it was sarcastic. He told Carl that the best thing they did was have sex. He said it so casually, like it was random chatter. Carl felt his cheeks get hot. “You guys… Had sex?” His face was turning pink.

Ron was something else. The moment he laid his eyes on Carl, it was obvious that he was made up of pure mischief and lascivious intent. “Yeah, why?” Ron asked, his smile practically splitting his face in two. He noticed how Carl had a dramatic shift in attitude and posture, kind of curling his shoulders in and ducking his head some. He put two and two together. “You've never had sex with anyone before?”

Carl blushed. He thought of what he did with his dad the night prior, doing stuff he really shouldn't be. His blue eyes glazed over as he was reminded of the taste, the sight, the smell… Everything. He shook his head no when Ron urged him to answer; he couldn't tell anyone what he did with Rick. His new friend laughed.

“Really? Oh man, do you know anything?” Ron asked, this time rolling on his side to face Carl, instead of staying on his back. He was almost nose to nose with the brunette, but he was just a bit taller. Ron laid his hand on the boy's thigh nonchalantly, as if he'd done this a thousand times before.

A little sigh left Carl’s nervous body, shifting his hips slightly to invite the touch. “No, I’ve never, um… I don't really know much,” He mumbled, eyes shyly looking up to Ron. The hand on his thigh just rested there for the longest time, and Carl began to wonder if this really meant anything or if he should still be anxiously awaiting something,  _ anything. _

“Do you even know how to jack off? I bet you want to,” Ron said, confidently. Carl itched under the touch, trying his best to make it seem like he was just shifting around on the bed to get comfortable instead of actually pushing into Ron’s hand and getting mere inches from his body. He tuned out most of Ron’s smug words when some fingers started squeezing at his leg and wandering up his thigh to cup his ass.

Carl’s hand shook when he reached out to place a palm against Ron’s chest. He felt so ignorant compared to the older teen when it came to this sort of stuff. He was hot, buzzing with anticipation. They had only just met each other, but it was almost laughably understandable that two horny teens would react this way in only a matter of hours. Both of them had been physically neglected for most of their lives.

“Yeah, I know how to do all of that stuff… I’m not  _ that  _ innocent,” Carl’s voice was barely above a whisper. The hand at his backside massaged him through his jeans, ducked through the gap at his thighs and pressed up against his perineum. Carl’s breath hitched, pressing in closer to Ron until they could feel each other’s breath against their faces.

Ron bumped their foreheads together playfully, then kissed Carl. It was soft at first, just lips and all, then it turned into tongue and bites and sucks. Ron licked up into Carl’s open mouth, who greedily closed his lips around the warm tongue and sucked happily. The brunette wrapped his gangly arms around Ron’s neck and rolled over to lie on top of the skinny boy, desperately, messily thrusting his hips to get any sort of friction.

Ron broke away, which left Carl whining and trailing after his wet mouth. “You know how to kiss real good…” His words were just floating atop the pounding blood Carl heard in his ears. Then there were hands fiddling with the button and zipper at his pants, the younger of them sliding down Ron’s body to nuzzle his nose up against the warm bump in his briefs. He was eager to do what he did to his dad last night. Maybe with more practice, he’d become good at it, just like he did with kissing.

There were hands in Carl’s hair, and he heard a happy moan leave Ron’s throat when he thrust his hips up into the boy’s nose. His underwear was being tugged down to his thighs, excited hands caressing the mostly smooth skin and fingering at the tight elastic band before the rest of his coverage left, too. He was bare and naked in front of Carl, who looked more desperate than any porn mag model he'd ever seen. “So, uh, you know what you're doing?” Ron asked, fisting a hand into the long chocolate hair to keep his hands busy. He didn't want to have his dick bit off by accident.

“Yeah, I just…” Carl started, then stuck out his tongue like Rick taught him to do earlier, leaving a wet lick up the warm cock that was practically pressed against his nose. Anxious hands held the base of it steady, squeezing and involuntarily coursing more pleasure through Ron. Carl kept licking, kissing, and repeating, running his dripping tongue over the sticky slit, sometimes pressing his pretty lips against the base or the side of his shaft. Damn, did it feel good, but it just wasn't enough.

A little tug to Carl’s roots had him pulling away and locking eyes with Ron again. “Put it in your mouth,” The blonde panted out hotly, throwing his head back when Carl followed his words. Soft, pink lips pressed to the tip of his dick and slid down to firmly wrap his wet mouth around the bulging head. Carl held it in his mouth for the longest time, feeling the slippery skin rub against his tongue, reveling in the twitch of Ron’s hips and the frustrated groans leaving his mouth. Greedy hands pushed Carl’s head down, forcing the boy to suck him up into his mouth halfway. The brunette pulled up quickly, tongue stuck out with a thick coat of saliva and pre glossing over it.

“You can’t just push like that.” Carl swallowed, eyeing Ron’s smug face. “I’ve only done this once,” Carl said, already ducking his head back down to lick and suck at the base of the cock that was pressing into his cheek. Ron’s face screwed into something questionable, hung up on the other’s words, but it soon melted away with the hot feeling in his gut.

There was a long mix of motions that Carl kept on, playing with Ron’s weeping dick for another two minutes. Fat kisses trailed all over the boy’s shaft, long licks ( _ like a lollipop,  _ Ron said) were done over and over, excitedly, too. Carl slid his puffy lips as far down as they could, and even when he didn’t reach the base, he went back and lapped over what he didn’t spend as much time with.

Ron was fidgeting during the last minute, pressing into Carl with his legs, unknowingly. It felt so good,  _ too  _ good for him. He only had this happen to him a few times his whole life, and a growing body like his was so eager to come. A warm swell went through his body and an electric shock struck his spine, all leading up to a salty mouthful of spunk for Carl.

The smaller boy swallowed loudly, crinkling his nose at the taste. At least his dad had the courtesy of pulling out from his mouth before shooting all his sticky sperm on him. Above him, Ron was a sweaty mess, chest rising and falling with deep breaths. The hands in Carl’s hair went from rough to gentle, blissed out, barely-there touches. “That was good…” Ron said, watching Carl make his way up to the top of the bed, lying on his side again.

“Mm, yeah, for you,” Carl smiled. Ron tucked himself away and left himself lying on his back, just like they had when they started. The two of them stayed in silence for a while, catching their breaths and enjoying the warmth of each other’s presence. Carl shifted around on the bed, sitting up some once he heard the door from downstairs open up.

Ron tilted his head to face Carl, looking lazy and blatantly ignoring the noise from below.. “So you said you gave head before?”

The question just laid flat in the air, pressing heavily onto Carl. He couldn’t outright say what he had done, so Carl just nodded, cheeks roaring red with color. “Yeah, I have…” The brunette stood and tugged up his pants, keeping them from sagging low on his hips. “Do you think that’s your mom?” He asked, trying his hardest to avoid the lurking gaze of the other’s green eyes.

“Probably is.” Ron got up from the bed, buttoning up his pants and meandering over to Carl. “Next time we’re alone, you should tell me about that other guy,” He smiled and nudged the boy’s wrist. Of course he’d want to know. Carl just nodded and pushed Ron’s shoulder lightly. “Let’s go downstairs, now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!


End file.
